Since 1957, thousands of satellites of various types and for various purposes have been launched into different earth orbits. As these satellites near the end of their projected lives, there are economic incentives to attempt to extend the life of these satellites. Unfortunately, most satellites were never specifically designed to be captured midlife in space and so most commercial satellites have no special docking features. However, many satellites have either an Apogee Boost Motor (ABM) or a Liquid Apogee Motor (LAM) which includes a generally conical-shaped exhaust nozzle with a throat that narrows and widens. These motors therefore present an opportunity for capture by a servicing satellite if somehow the servicing satellite can be coupled to these motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,723 issued to Warren et al. is directed to a method and apparatus for securing two spacecraft together which involves the capturing spacecraft to come up behind the target spacecraft being captured and inserting a probe into the rocket engine nozzle of the target spacecraft. The securing device includes gas driven pistons connected to a spring-loaded collar which slides along a rigid boom with the boom having at one end a hemispherical tip which is inserted into the engine nozzle. Locking shoes pivot outwardly once the tip is located inside the nozzle which locks the two ships together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,150 issued to Bock et al. is directed to a docking device for space vehicles and uses a coupling member which is a telescopic rod. At the end of the rod several latch elements project outwardly and backwardly and are spring loaded so that when the end of the rod is inserted into the passageway located in the coupling mechanism of the spacecraft being captured they grip thus preventing withdrawal of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,344 issued to Harwell et al. is directed to an apparatus for capturing spacecraft predominantly for use either by an astronaut in a self-propelled thruster unit to which the device is attached or it may be attached to a space arm operated from the spacecraft. The apparatus includes a probe coaxial with the center of a ring which may be padded to form a cushion when engaged against a separation ring on the spacecraft being captured. The probe includes a slide cover which retains grappling fingers within the probe until the slide cover is retracted once the end of the probe has been inserted into the nozzle throat of the spacecraft ABM. Once the fingers are released they prevent withdrawal of the probe from the nozzle throat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,488 issued to Schneider is directed to an apparatus for coupling two spacecraft which includes a long tube with a bumper at its distal end. A pair of inflatable bladders are located near the bumper and a second pair of bladders are spaced down from the first pair of bladders. The pairs of bladders are spaced a distance apart such that they match the surfaces of the nozzle of the spacecraft being captured. Once the tube is inserted into the nozzle the bladders are inflated thereby securing the two craft together.
U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0063188A1 published May 30, 2002 to Steinsick et al. is directed to an apparatus for recovering a spacecraft and includes a mast or tube described as a telescoping tube that has an adjustable length while being substantially rigid. The distal end of the pipe which engages the spacecraft being captured includes three spreader arms which are connected to the pipe using pivot struts. When the spacecraft is captured the ends of the arms grip a ring located at the coupling point on the spacecraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,107 B1 issued to Kong et al. is directed to a docking apparatus for coupling spacecraft and uses a spike extended from the capturing craft which is captured by a flexible net located on the craft being captured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,786 issued to Okamoto et al. is directed to a docking and damping mechanism for securing a spacecraft to a space structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,748 issued to Scott is directed to a method of extending the life of a satellite and includes docking an extension spacecraft to the satellite with details of the docking system and refers to the probe and ring assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,344 issued to Harwell et al.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,802, 5,803,407, 6,330,987 B1, 6,017,000 and 6,484,973 B1 all issued to Scott are all related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,748 discussed above and discloses the same type of coupling mechanism.
It would be very advantageous to provide a spacecraft docking mechanism that is capable of interfacing with Apogee Boost Motors (ABMs) and liquid apogee motors (LAMs) to allow a servicing spacecraft to dock with a satellite that has no special docking features.